ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Way Big
Way Big is a To'kustar (perhaps a play on the "tokusatsu" superhero genre in Japan, given Way Big's appearance being similar to Ultraman), not so much an alien species as an anomaly created during cosmic storms. He is by far the biggest alien in Ben's arsenal. Way Big's extraordinary size of 100 ft. grants him extraordinary strength and invulnerability to most attacks. Way Big is now used as Ben's Big Gun like Humongousaur or Fourarms but sometimes fails to use him as the Omnitrix decides which alien to change. Since he is in the Ultimatrix poster he will be in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Appearance Way Big first appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, when Azmuth activates it on the Omnitrix so Ben can fight off Vilgax's army. His only appearance in the TV series itself was in "Ken 10" when Ben loses his temper and viciously beats Kevin into the ground after he latter pushes him too far by injuring Ken. This makes Way Big justifiably Ben's ultimate weapon. As soon as this form comes out, he can make short work of Vilgax and Kevin 11,000, something no other form has come close to doing, the only exception being when in Vilgax Attacks, Ben is aboard Vilgax's ship and Ben makes short work of Vilgax, his ship, Phsyphon, and Vilgax's army as Alien X. Abilities Due to his enormous size, Way Big can easily overpower most of his opponents. His size also grants him incredible strength. He has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. In addition, he is also incredibly strong for his size, as demonstrated in Primus, when Vilgax became gigantic after absorbing the codon stream. Although he was approximately the same size as Way Big, Ben was easily capable of lifting Vilgax, and throwing him through a wall, and outside of the planets atmosphere. Ben 10: Alien Force Way Big, like Upchuck and Cannonbolt, returns in the second season finale of Ben 10: Alien Force after Azmuth unlocks the Omnitrix Master Control. His eyes are now green instead of yellow, the spikes on his shoulders are gone, his face is different, and the fins on his hips are gone . This is due to the fact that the aliens age as Ben does, and possibly that To'kustar's become more streamlined with age. He is also the only alien that is bigger than Humongousaur and Ultimate Humongousor. His only main weakness is his size which makes him easily visible to enemies. Lately, since the incident in which Way Big "escaped" from the Omnitrix, whenever Ben tries to transform into him, he ends up switching into another form. Way Big makes another appearance in Simple stop a war from another planet. Way Big is in Primus as well. He is now Ben's permanent additional alien, the Waybig in the original series appears to be bigger than the waybig in Alien Force. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens